


It´s a Bit of a Dance

by thekindworthreading



Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Thomas thinks they should dance at their wedding, Alex is against it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773895
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	It´s a Bit of a Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddamnfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnfaith/gifts).



> This is for day 13 of Jamilton Month - Dancing and I thought it would be much different than it actually is haha
> 
> @goddamnfaith and I actually had the same argument as I wrote this fic (yes I regret sending the beginning to you) and I still can´t believe you want to get us to pole dance, like that is NOT a wedding dance, love!

“We will absolutely not dance at our wedding.”, Alex says once again, letting out a frustrated huff.

Thomas has tried to get him to dance on multiple occasions and especially since he proposed, he has asked Alex almost every day for them to at least do an opening dance. Alex had always refused, just as he´s doing now.

“Alex, come on, it´s just one dance, can´t you do this for me?”, Thomas tries again, and this time Alex just snaps, the stress of balancing work and organizing a wedding at the same time finally getting too much.

“I said I don´t fucking want to!”, he says sharply, glaring at Thomas. “If you can´t accept a no, maybe I never should have said yes to marrying you.”

They are both quiet for a moment after that, Thomas staring at his fiancé in shock.

“Alex, you don´t mean that.”, he says finally, his voice sounding soft and full of pain. “You can´t mean that.”

Alex just shrugs, staring past Thomas out of the window.

“Alex.”, Thomas repeats, slightly more panicked now.

The younger man closes his eyes for a moment, before turning his head so that he is looking at Thomas´ directing, staring right past him. He can not bear to look him in the eyes while saying his next words.

“If dancing is so important to you, maybe I´m not the right person for you to marry.”, Alex says flatly, the words almost tasting bitter on his tongue. “You deserve someone who can give you what you want, and maybe I´m not it.”

Alex is sure that would he be looking at Thomas, he wouldn´t be able to keep the tears at bay. He feels like crying, but he will only do that once he is alone. He can´t make this harder for both of them. It´s selfish enough what he is doing right now.

“Alex, what the fuck are you talking about?”

This causes Alex to actually look at Thomas surprised, because that aren´t the words he ´was expecting.

“Of course, you are the right person for me to marry. My god, Alex, I love you more than words can describe, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no one else. I don´t care if we dance at our wedding, hell, I don´t care about anything, as long as you are by my side. I love you.”

Alex doesn´t know when he started crying, but he is full on sobbing at Thomas´ last words.

“You deserve someone better though.”, Alex says quietly, but Thomas shakes his head.

“There is no one better for me than you.”

Alex lets out a shaky breath, pressing his eyes tightly shut, too overwhelmed with everything he is feeling. He flinches, when he feels Thomas touching him, but allows his fiancé to pull him into a hug. He is still sobbing and completely tense, even as Thomas gently stokes his hair and whispers sweet nothings in his ear. It takes Thomas almost an hour to get Alex to calm down enough to actually comprehend what he is saying.

“Hey, Alex, why don´t you try to sleep a bit? I can even stay on the couch, if you need space. We can talk about all that tomorrow. You must be exhausted.”

Alex shakes his head, his face still buried in Thomas´ sweater.

“I don´t need space. I just need you, but of course I destroyed this, like everything else that is good in my life.”

This time, it is Thomas, who shakes his head, pressing a kiss to Alexander´s hair.

“Alex, love, you didn´t destroy anything. I love you and that won´t change.”

Alex is quiet for a moment, except for the occasional sob that he can´t supress.

“I love you too.”, he mumbles finally. “I want to marry you. I really do.” He looks up at Thomas, with tears still running down his face, looking like an absolute mess. “I… I just feel like you don´t, I don´t know, like you deserve better. I feel like you will notice someday that you have made a mistake. And that will hurt far more, than when we end this now.”

Thomas reaches up, gently brushing away Alex´ tears with the sleeve of his sweater and gives him a sad smile.

“I am sorry that you feel this way, and I know that I can´t promise you forever, but what I can promise you, is that I love you and that I will always try to give you a forever. You will never be a mistake. I knew exactly what I was doing when I asked you to marry me.”

At Thomas´ words, Alex feels something settle inside him, and he finds himself nodding.

“Okay.”, he whispers, letting out a breath, he didn´t know he was holding. “Okay. Show me how to dance.”

“What?”, Thomas asks, a bit taking aback by Alexander´s sudden change of topic.

“I want to do this. Let´s try to do this. Let´s try making a forever. Show me how to dance, Thomas.”

Alex jumps to his feet, and walks into the middle of the living room, holding out his hand for Thomas to take.

“Alex, you don´t have to do this, if you don´t want to.”, Thomas says carefully, but gets up as well, joining Alex on the carpet.

Alex nods.

“I know. And I can´t promise you, that I´ll feel comfortable dancing in front of a crowd, but we can try it out here for now.”

Thomas gives him a fond smile, before leaning down to kiss him.

“I love you.”, he mumbles, wrapping his arms around Alexander’s waist, while pressing another kiss to his fiancé´s lips.

Alex´ hands find their way around Thomas´ neck almost automatically, as he returns the kiss, letting out a soft sigh. He almost doesn´t notice that Thomas has started moving around, too caught up in the kiss.

“See, we´re already dancing.”, Thomas mumbles into Alex´ ear, while leaving a trail of light kisses down the smaller man´s neck.

“We are?”, Alex whispers back, his eyes still closed, barely paying any attention to anything else than Thomas´ lips on his skin. “But I don´t know the steps.”

Thomas chuckles softly.

“You don´t need to know them. Just follow me. I will guide you, and all you have to do is trust me.”

Alex smiles, and it´s the first real smile on his face this whole evening.

“I always do that.”

He allows Thomas to move him to a music only he can hear, and nothing has ever felt more right. Maybe they really can make their own forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading this and comment what you thought of it! You can also follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm!


End file.
